WhatWhere is it?
by DisneyandNickfan
Summary: This story's main characters are OC's but there will be connection(s) to the movie. Connor Davis and Victor Andrews are just normal kids but somethings that happens leads them to an adventure they'll never forget. I'm not real good with summaries. Rated K plus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Connor Davis What I'm going to tell you a story about an adventure I had that most people would not think could happen to just a normal 12 year old kid. It all started on a normal school day when I was walking with my best friend Victor Andrews.

" Nothing exciting ever happens around here." I said. "Everything is too predictable.

" Oh, please don't say you're going to do that thing all those movies, shows, and books do when they a character says that." Victor said

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when the character says that, they then show whoever they are with exactly what's going to happen before it does."

I did do it, mostly just to annoy him, and partly because I was going to anyway before he said that. But let'sjust skip that scene here, since you know how that works

"So, are you trying to make something exciting happen by saying that?" Victor asked." Because that only happens in movies, shows, and books."

" You never know."

"What I do know is that it seems like we've been walking in the halls for a long time."

" Well, the bell's going to ring right about now."

RING

"Stop doing that."

"Sorry, couldn't resist one more."

* * *

When I got home that afternoon after school, my parents were sitting at the table they way they do whenever they have an announcement to make.

"Connor," my mom said."Your dad and I have to take Lexi to some midnight orientation for college but we can't find a babysitter for you. Henry is staying with Ben."

"Mom, I'm almost a teenager. I don't need a babysitter."

"You sure? It's going to be overnight."

"Yes,"

"You're going to…"

"Yes."

"How about…"

"Yes."

It went on long this for a while.

"Alright, you know my number if you need anything."

* * *

**AN: Just to warn you ahead of time some chapters will be short. Hope you liked this intro chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now let's skip to night where it all truly starts. I had already fallen asleep, but I woke up hearing some noise downstairs. It sounded like someone saying,"Where is it?. My first thought was, "Maybe my father left something here and came back early to look for it." But I looked at the home phone in my room (There's one in every room) was unconnected.

I had two choices; I could do the safe thing and stay in bed like nothing happened or I could go investigate like in movies or books. It's pretty obvious which choice I'd chose.

So, I went downstairs as quietly as I could. The living room was full of boxes and containers of toys and object. I could now clearly hear whoever it was repeating over and over, "Where is it? Where is it?" I could see him too, but just barely because he was covered all in black. I must have gasped or maybe I wasn't being as quiet as I thought I was because he turned around and saw me.

He came toward me and I kept moving back eventually moving into a wall. He picked me up and held me against the wall and asked, "Where is it?"

"Where's what? I asked, admittedly a little scared.

"Don't play dumb with me kid. My sources brought me to this location." Then I got in idea.

"Okay, I'll get it." He put me down. I went to the nearest box and saw a Frisbee."Perfect," I said

"You found it?" he asked.

"Yes, I found it."

I don't mean to brag but I have some quick reflexes, so I threw the Frisbee behind me and he didn't know what hit hm but then he was knocked onto the floor. There was also some rope in the box, probably from when me and Ben were younger and played cowboy. So I tied him up as good as I could and went outside to get some help. But by the time I got to my neighbors, I saw him turning the corner at the end of the street and heard a car start up. So, I must not have tied him up good enough. So I just went back inside and turned the phone lines back on and went back to sleep. You would think after that I'd be too scared to sleep but I was actually excited because I had something exciting to tell Victor the next day at school.


End file.
